Horseless Headless Horsemann in Yokai Academy
by darkblade393
Summary: im a noobie storymaker
1. horsemann comes to yokai

The world of Yokai the monsters did'nt know what els would turn up in yokai

Kokoa:MOKA COME BACK I JUST WANT TO WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH.

Moka:*holding Tsukune's hand while running*

Tsukune:MOKA STOP!

*a weird vortex under a pumpkin forms*

*Tsukune and Moka pass it before what ever from it rizes*

*the horseless headless horsemann rises from it*

*from the rule of being in human for the horsemann was a demoman with a pumpkin head*

Kokoa:*bumps into him*WATCH IT*swings kobat mace at him*

Horsemann:*teleports behind Kokoa and transforms to real form*

Horsemann:*swings his headtacker and it hits Kokoa harming her*

Kokoa:*screams in pain while blood comes from wound*

Horsemann:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*slams the headtaker down on her

*it was a full moon*

WereWolf Gin:*blocks the coming down one sided blade axe*

Kokoa:I DID NOT NEED YOUR HELP DAMN PERVERT

Gin:SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NEEDED MY HELP SHUT IT

Kokoa:*stays silent*

Gin:*staring into the pumpkin*

Horsemann:*yells*BOO!

Gin:*gets a intence form of fear*

Horsemann:*hits him with handel of axe and then side of the HeadTacker

Kokoa:*hits Horsemann with KoMace*

Horsemann:*yells in pain swings axe at Kokoa*

Kokoa:*dodges from axe*

Moka:KOKOA GIN!

Horsemann:*teleports away from them*

Horsemann:*turns to demoman with pumpkin head*(Demomann)

Demomann:*in Nekanome's class*

*Tsukunue,Moka, and Kokoa in the same class*

Kokoa:HE IS THE ASS HOLE WHO ATTACKED ME LAST NIGHT

Demomann:No I did not.

Kokoa:Ok then who did*she smiles evilly*

Demomann:I was not there so how would I know.

Kokoa:*in mind*smart ass.

Demomann:Also I am new.

Nekanome:Ok you two just calm down.

Kokoa:Yes Nekanome.

Demomann:Yes mam*sits in a seat next to Kurumu*

Kurumu:Why do I have to sit nere freaky pumpkin head.

Horsemann:Bad choice of words Saccubus.

Kurumu:He knows what I am*shaking slightly with fear*

Demomann:*laughs evilly*

student:What is his deal.


	2. Human formaition and a vampire crush

*next day on Yokai ground*

Horsemann:*fighting a group of monsters*

Student:*strikes Horsemann*

Horsemann:*teleports and defeats them*

Horsemann:*turns normal*

Students:*dazed*

Kokoa:HEY ASS HOLE

Demomann:*turns looks at Kokoa*

Kokoa:WE ARE NOT FINISHED YET JACK ASS!

Demomann:*whispers to self*stupid bitch.

Kokoa:WHAT YOU SAY!

Demomann:I said stupid bitch

Kokoa:KO

Ko:*turns into a spikedbat and swings itat demomann*

Demomann:*blocks with arm once the sharp bat was removed from his arm it bled a orange like substance*

Kokoa:*a supriced look*What are you?

Demomann:I am a horseless headless horsemann

Kokoa:*swings more*

Demomann:*trans forms then smacks Kokoa to the side*

Kokoa:*screams once is swated to the side*

horsemann:STAY OUTAH MY WAY*turns normal*

Moka:*saw it all*

*later in newspaper club*

Moka:GIN

Gin:Yes Moka what do you need

Moka:Gin the monster you and Kokoa fought.

Gin:ya?

Moka:The monster is demomann.

Gin:Well that explains the extra n in his name.

Moka:Ya

Demomann:*walks into the newspaper club*Any room for more members?

Gin:Not for monsters like you.

Demomann:What you mean?

Gin:You attacked and Kokoa you attacked her again today.

Demomann:She attacked me twice she bumped into me then attacked me then she attacked me for revenge.

Gin:Ya like we are going to...

Kokoa:*inturupting Gin*It is true.

Gin:huh

Kokoa:I bumped into him then attacked him from my rage.

Gin:oh

demomann:Well can I join sence this has been resolved?

Gin:sure but you two promise to each other not to kick each other's asses.

Demomann and Kokoa:deal*shakes hands*

Gin:Now that we are friends Demomann what story would you want to right about?

Demomann:About how the school is full of jack asses around campuse bullying the freshmen and their own grade students.

Gin:not a bad thought

*next day*

Demomann:*looking for any sign of bullying activaty rights in notes of what he has been seeing goes back to the newspaper club room and gives Gin what he had found*

Gin:Hey it seems that wait a minute can this be Tsukune is a human how can it be?

Moka:Becuase of me*looking down sadly*

Gin:Moka?

Moka:I turned Tsukune into a ghoul from the last vampire blood transfution.

Gin:Oh

Demomann:I can help Aono

Moka:how

Demomann:*transforms*By doing something you might hate me for doing

Moka:Is there another option?

Demomann:Two options I cut his head off and revive him or I drain him of the vampire blood.

Moka:The second one.

Demomann:you sure becuase there is a 50 50 chance of him dieing during the proccess if I revive him he wont be a human he well be a normal vampire.

Moka:Ok then first.

Demomann:Ok*runs for Tsukune's loacaition*

Tsukune:*attacking Kokoa*

Kokoa:WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Tsukune:TRYING TO KILL YOU!*laughs sinisterly*

Demomann:*quickly decapataites Tsukune*

Kurumu:*sees*I KNEW YOU COULD'NT BE TRUSTED*strikes at the unexpecting Demomann*

Demomann:*roars in pain*

Kokoa:WAIT KURUMU!

Kurumu:WHAT?!

Kokoa:HE SAVED ME FROM TSUKUNE

Kurumu:*stops*

Demomann:*hits Kurumu by accsident*

Kurumu:*yelps in pain*

Demomann:*catches her*OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY

Kurumu:I am sorry also we both attacked each other by accsident huh

Demomann:Ya*transforms but not into his monster form but into a more human like form*(real name is kevin)

*a younge man standing with blond hair a axe necklace wearing the school uniform but wearing crimson colored pants has wrist bands that have a small cross on each of them one has a emerald that is green the other one is more of a red like Moka's rosario*

Kevin:*holding head*ok now time to revive Tsukune*uses a spell revives Tsukune*

*once Tsukune wakes up his head is back on he is in the infirmary*

Tsukune:*now has traces of silver hairs and has red eyes*

Moka:Tsukune your awake*smiles warmly*

Tsukune:Moka*Tsukune gets his vision back and sees all his friends*

Tsukune:*eyes land on Kevin*who is he?

Moka:That is Kevin you know the horseless headless horsemann.

Tsukune:*gets from bed walks toward Kevin*

Tsukune:*punches him*YOU BITCH YOU ATTACKED KOKOA!

Kevin:*falls to knees coughing*

Moka:TSUKUNE HE SAVED YOU!

Kevin:*gets up sits down then spits out red human sented blood*

Moka:*smells it looks at Kevin*uhhh Kevin how come your blood smells like a human's?

Kevin:Becuase I am a human I just turn into the creature when I want to though.

Moka:*blushes*Kevin may I bite you?

Kevin:uhhhh*jumps out window*HELL NO!*running so fast dust is followed*

Moka:*looks upset now*I am such a bad girl why do I ask humans if I can suck on their blood?

Tsukune:becuase it is intoxicating to a vampire.

Kevin:*runs into Kokoa then falls on ass*ow...

Kokoa:HEY WATCH IT ASS HOLE!

Kevin:Kokoa?

Kokoa:*notices the blood smell*you smell*ends up a sheepish face*

Kevin:Oh fuck I forgot your a vampire also.

Kokoa:What you mean?

Kevin:It's me Demomann.

Kokoa:You dont look like him are you sure you are him?

Kevin:Yes

Kokoa:Oh now I remember when you saved me you turned into this form. Why do you smell like a human?

Kevin:That is becuase I am a human yet I have a monster form a curse if you will.

Kokoa:A curse?

Kevin:*nods*

Kokoa:In the infirmary did my sis drink you?

Kevin:That is why I was running.

Kokoa:*ends up blushing*I want to thank you for saving me from Tsukune.

Kevin:Your welcome.

Kokoa:*comes closer to kevin ends up saying in a flirty way*No realy.*smiles in a flirty way*

Kevin:*backs slowley away hits tree behind him then gulps*

Kokoa:*sinks teeth into kevin but they just slide in*

Kevin:*it hurts but moans from how good it feels*

Kokoa:*stops*

Kevin:*kinda loopy*YA*falls down on ass*

Kokoa:*kinda chuckles*

Kevin:*gets back up back flips up onto tree branch*

Kokoa:Whoa...

Kevin:*smiles down at her*I may be a human but you can't drink me enough to make me dizzy for too long.

Kokoa:Come down here I have somthing that will daze you.*smiles alittle*

Kevin:*back flips down infront of her*

Kokoa:*pulls Kevin closer kisses him on the lips*

*1 minute later*

Kokoa:*departs the kiss a saliva line comes from both mouth*

Kevin:*supriced alitte*

Kokoa:Never though kissing a human would be so nice*smiles*

Kevin:*blushing standing looking at her*

Kokoa:*smiles*


	3. Gin's Rage, and Moka's Change of Pace

*next morning Kokoa and Kevin are holding hands walking to the academy*

Kokoa:I can't belive this I have fallen for a guy like you.

Kevin:Yep*blushes*

Moka:Hey you two*notices the blush on kevin's face*

Kevin:*lets go of Kokoa's hand*

Kevin:*uses magic energy makes a bloody message on Kokoa's hand*

message:Dont tell her.

Kokoa:*taps kevin's shoulder for ok*

Moka:See you two in class.

Gin:*tackles Kevin*KOKOA KISSED YOU NOW YOUR DEAD

Kevin:*headbuts Gin making his nose bleed*

Gin:YOU BASTARD*punches Kevin but misses*OW

Kevin:*levetaites Gin off the ground slams him on the ground left of himself*

Gin:*dizzy becuase impact was on his head*

Kevin:Dont mess with me Gin.

Kokoa:*helps Kevin up*

Kevin:Thanks*

*they walk to academy*

kokoa:*hugs closly to him*

Moka:WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING*suprised*

*both of them scrammbled away from each other*

both:Nothing

Moka:*in a teasing voice*Nothing it dosent look like nothing.

Kokoa:*runs after Moka with Ko hammer*YOU BITCH!

Moka:*screams when running

Kevin:*tackles Moka but ends up smashing through a window some how removes the rosario*

*Moka turns into her inner self*

Kevin:*ontop of her looks at her notices her crimson eyes staring into his emerald green ones*

Moka:So stealing a kiss from me now how about you learn your place*kicks him off*

Kevin:*teleports infront of her round a house kicks her in the face sending Moka flying*

Kevin:I MAY BE HUMAN BUT IM STRONG AS A MONSTER

Kokoa:*jumps beside him*you ok.

Kevin:ya I will be fine until Moka comes back*puts rosario in bag then runs with Kokoa out matches the vampire speed*

Kokoa:You're getting faster than a vampire wow*supriced*

Kevin:*smiles ends up running faster a slight flame came from back legs*

Kokoa:*smiles immpresed*

Kevin:*gets rammed by Gin*GAH!

Gin:*punching the hell out of Kevin*

Kokoa:*hits Gin*

Gin:*wont budge*DIE YOU FUCKER

Kevin:*plays dead has the abillaty to appear dead can stop heart beat and blood flow*

Gin:*chuckles*

Kokoa:No*kneels down beside Kevin*

Kokoa:YOU BASTARD*punches gin so hard his jaw snaps*

Gin:*holds jaw while on the ground*

Gin:WAIT look*points to Kevin*

Kevin:*getting up emerald eyes turned more of a golden color*

Gin:what is going on his monster energy is growing

Kevin:*hands turn to gauntling guns*

Gin:*supriced look on face*I he a type of demon weapon

Kevin's demon weapon formaition:

gauntling gun:a high rapid fire weapon that uses his magic energy

rocketcannons:a rapid fire rocket arsonal that uses high fire magic with explosive energy

Kevin:*powers up gauntling gun*

Gin:*stares in fear*

Kevin:Power level 500 Force 700 Magic Elemental fire

Gin:*suprised*

Kevin:*shoots over 500 rounds of fire energy at Gin*

Gin:*laying on ground slightly on fire*

Moka:*in a tree see it all*

Kevin:*uses healing energy to get Gin back to his feet*

Gin:Ok ok I will back off.

Kevin:you better ass hole.

Tsukune:have anyone of you seen Moka?

Kevin:No.

Tsukune:K

Moka:*jumps down once Tsukune then kisses Kevin for a split second*Dont say anything just give me my rosario.

Kevin:Not on me.

Moka:*crimson vampire eyes burning into Kevin's*

Kevin:*smiles*

Kevin:*inhances energy over hers*

Moka:*slightly backs down*

Kevin:*stops then walks over to Kokoa*

Kevin:*shows Moka her rosario*

Moka:*getting pissed trys to take it back*

Kevin:*dropped it kick swepped Moka fall then catches rosario before hits the ground*

Moka:*gets very pissed punches Kevin in the face*

Kevin:*nose is bleeding*

Kevin:fine*gives Moka her rosario*

Moka:*looks at her rosario*

Moka:Wait

Kevin:What is it?

Moka:I don't want it

Moka:*mind*I love both Tsukune and Kevin

Kevin:*blushed sence can read minds*

Kokoa:*bites Kevin makes it hurt less making it feel like a hicky*

Kevin:*standing there feeling sane*

Kokoa:*once finishes stops then smiles*

Kevin:*standing there smiling at her*

Kokoa:Well should we head to class?

Kevin:We should.

Moka:uh Kokoa?

Kokoa:Yes big sis?

Kevin:She wants a taste of my blood.

Kokoa:What how can you tell?

Kevin:Well during these past few hours most of my human/monster abilitys seem to be coming back I can read minds use elements and all that.

Moka:So you heard me say in my mind that I lov...

Kokoa:Don't tell me you love Tsukune and Kevin?

Moka:*nods*

Kevin:*shows the two rosarios on wrist band of the school uniform*These are what keep me in controle if I remove them I go into a full rage and destroy what ever I can before someone puts it on.

Moka:Can you controle it?

Kevin:Tryed everything I could think of.

Kokoa:Who can remove them?

Kevin:*sighs*hard to say infact they came off just as I went in raged so much the curse came of the headless horsemann.

random voice:VICTORY!

Kevin:*ends up blushing*I think I am in love with you both as well.

Kevin:The only way this will work is if I can beat Tsukune and Moka beats Kokoa then Moka will be my mate if it's the other way around then me and Kokoa will be together.

Kevin:Another option is we all battle each other if one male is standing they get both girls.

Moka:*face turns more of a pink*I like the second.

Kokoa:Same here.

Tsukune:I do also where will it be held?

Kevin:In the gym for reasons it is big,and more built for other sets then working out.

Tsukune:When will it be?

Kevin:Full moon tomarrow.


	4. The full moon battleMoka's new rage

*full moon of battle*

Tsukune VS Kevin

Moka VS Kokoa

Kevin:*uses high advanced combat*

Tsukune:*throws a punch*

Kevin:*jumps slams heel down on his head*

Tsukune:*walks backwards dazed*

Moka:*runs at Kokoa jumps trys to kick at her*

Kokoa:*dodges hits Moka in the back head*

Kevin:*punching Tsukune rapidly in the stomach and chest*

Tsukune:*dodges last punch kicks Kevin hard in the face*

Kevin:*falls to the ground then gets back up*

Tsukune:*trys to hit him again*

Kevin:*speed kicks Tsukune before he gets struck*

Moka:*knocked down Kokoa*

Kevin:*kicks Tsukune until he hits the wall very hard*

Kevin:*dodges and hits him in the face with backhand then advances Tsukune with faster strong punches*

Tsukune:*slowley backs down*You are strong.

Kevin:*smiles then kicks Tsukune so hard in his face he flys hits wall of gym*

Tsukune:*rises from where got kicked eyes glowing red from rage*

Kevin:I can sence your arua your getting mad.

*Moka had beaten Kokoa*

Moka:*notices Tsukune*

Tsukune:*runs at Kevin kicks him in rib cage*

Kevin:*gasps and blood spews from mouth*

Tsukune:*round a house kicks him*

Kevin:*rage inhances*

Kevin:*eyes glow a crimson red*

Kevin:*a demon like voice*DOOM WELL BE BROUGHT TO YOU*as of that kevin gets a new weapon arsonal*

New weapon:Vampire's death scythes

a red colored blade with the strangth to kill and or slice threw anything.

Kevin:*runs at Tsukune with the death scythe arms*

Tsukune:*gasps*

Kevin:*slices Tsukune blades only did harm but no damage shown*

Tsukune:*yells from pain*

Tsukune:*falls to knees then falls on ground*

Kevin:*weapons go away*

Tsukune:*gets up*You win

Moka:*looks at Kevin*

Tsukune:Take them.

Kevin:NO!

Tsukune:*looks at Kevin confused*

Kevin:Keep Moka I rather have Kokoa.

Tsukune:Ok

Moka:*sighs quickly drinks kevin*

Kevin:*yelps in pain*

Kevin:Ugh I hate this.

*in a door of a gym door a slight set of eyes glear*

Kevin:HEY WHO ARE YOU

The Person:*gasps and runs*

Kevin:*legs catch on fire sending a jult of high speeds*

**The figure running for the female dorms.**

Kevin:Slow down!

**The figure stops turns to face Kevin and the others**

Kokoa:Hey isen't that Yukari?

Tsukune:Hi Yukari.

The younge Witch:Hi guys.

Yokari:Who is he?

Kevin:I am kevin so your a witch I see.

Yokari:Ya?

Kevin:Well I am a elementmancer.

Yokari:Your a mancer?

Kevin:Ya see*a energy filled aura rises and fire forms in one hand water forms in the other*

Yokari:Impresive.

Kevin:One other*lets the fire and water sore from hands then levetaites rock uses wind element and spins them in a circle around body*

Yokari:*has wide eyes in suprise then has a golden washtub fall on kevin*

Kevin:*before letting his magic go he aims on of the elements lets go of energy link letting the rock element fly hitting the washtub into one of the school outer walls*

Yokari:That was alot of force for just one stone to knock that tub into a wall.

Kevin:*smiles*

Kokoa:My boy friend is pretty talented*kissing Kevin on the cheek*

Kevin:*blushes*

Kokoa:Kevin mind if I?

Kevin:Sure go ahead*exposes neck*

Moka:Can I also?

Kurumu:Kurummm..uu CHOP*hits both vampires on head*DON'T THINK ABOUT IT

Moka:*kicks Kurumu high in the air*

Kevin:EASY EASY!

Moka:She started it.

Kevin:Shut it Moka.

Moka:So now you wanna fight me lets go then.

Kevin:You know I can beat you easiley.

Kokoa:Not with me fighitng by her side.*has a sinister smile now*

Kevin:Great might get my ass handed by two female vampires.

**Both vampires chuckling while getting in a battle position**

Kevin:HEY HOW ABOUT YOU ALL FOCUS ON THE TARGET!

Both:SORRY!

Both:*run to shruck at Kevin once get at a good point of impact to hit him they do a round a house kick to his face*

Kevin:*crosses arms spreads arms stopping their kicks cold*

Moka:How are you arms?

Kevin:If they did then mabey I could'nt do this*focuses energy threw hands and blasts a spark of energy threw plam at there stomachs*

Both:*get launch backward and hits the the walls guarding the Girls dorm*

**The dorm awakens with many females wondering what is going on**

Female Student:*comes outside sees what is going on*

Kokoa:*kicks Kevin in the ribs*

Kevin:*gasps and blood comes from mouth*

**More female students come out to see what is going on**

Kevin:*slams fist into the vampire's face sending her flying into a wall*

Moka:*tackles Kevin to the ground punching him hard in the face*

**Kevin:What should I do*saying in his mind***

Kevin:*blocks both her fists*

Moka:*forcing to remove his hands yet he keeps them where they are*

Kevin:*energy passes threw body into a soul energy shock making Moka jump back*

Moka:He uses his own soul as a weapon also*thinking*

Kokoa:*runs at Kevin*I DON'T KNOW BUT STANDING THING WON'T HELP

Gin:*werewolf form jumps down from girls dorm getting infront of Kevin*

Kokoa:*launches a kick sending Gin flying*

Gin:THIS IS THE THANKS I GET GINEI IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN

(pokemon reffurance if I got that wrong I apologize)

Kevin:Uh?

Kokoa:*punches Kevin hard enough sending him into the outer walls of the dorm*

Kevin:*groans parts of face show alittle bit of flesh and some bone*

Kokoa:I guess I went over board

Kevin:You guess*chuckles*you realy are stupid.

Kokoa:What did you say.

Kevin:You heard me*chuckles underbreathe getting self up most of uniform torn show the musecles of the elementmancer*

Kokoa:You are stronger then a vampire but how is that?

Kevin:Well sence I am a mancer if we controle each element our strangth of our natural bodys get stronger by the minute but after combining with the headless horseless horsemann I became 10 times stronger then now.

Moka:hmmmm but you can still turn into the creature right?

Kevin:Yes but the more I use it the more I become like the resent form I was the man with a pumpkin for a head but sence I saved Kokoa the curse was not lifted but yes controled.

Kokoa:*blushes*So sence you saved me.

Kevin:Yes if I saved the one I mostley love I become normal.

Kokoa:*smiles with the same rosey blush on her face*

Moka:*smiles*you saved me once you were close on your transformaition then you became you until my sister came here remember Kevin.

Kevin:ummmmm

Kokoa:So guess you like both sisters huh?

Kevin:Oh Fuck*speeds off into the school*

Moka:COME BACK!

Kevin:HELL NO!

Kokoa:OK THEN RUN!

Kevin:WAY AHEAD OF YOU!

Kurumu:*chuckles trips Kevin*

Kevin:*hits stairs that are to the entrance of the school doors*

Kevin:*sliting bleeding from the battle wound on face*

Kurumu:uhhhhhhh

Moka:Kurumu realy you did not notice that wound*until her eyes went to swirls like she got hypnotised*

Kevin:*gets up*

Moka:*walking toward kevin*

Kevin:*eyes go wide back flip kicks Moka in the chin*HELL NO!

Gin:Dude what happend to your face?

Kevin:Kokoa punched me hard enough sent me hitting the girl's dorm making me lose flesh and breaking most of my face.

Gin:Man you kinda made it well detailed.

Kevin:Thank you Gin.

Moka:*growls slightly*Please let me drink.

Kevin:*kicks open door*WHEN I DON'T HAVE A WOUND ON MY FACE I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!

Moka:stuborn humans.

Tsukune:HEY DID YOU THINK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT WHEN I WAS HUMAN HUH!

Moka:ummmm

Tsukune:Mabey we should'nt see each other anymore.

Moka:*eyes go wide open*YOU BASTARD KEVIN I WILL KILL YOU!

Kevin:*turns around seeing Moka come at him with a angery look*OH SHIT!

Kevin:*starts running*

Moka:GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I WANT YOU TO KNOW YOUR PLACE!

Kevin:*jumps up the stairs to the roof of the school*

Moka:*smiles darkley*Your mine.

Kevin:*smiles*Bring it.

Moka:*runs at him with fist ready*

Kevin:*ducks the blow and sends a very devastaiting punch into her diafram*

Moka:*stops to regain strangth*

Kevin:*kicks her off roof*

Moka:*lays down there slightly dazed*

Kokoa:*helps her sister up*

(next chapter some point but im going to be working on more tf2 storys and mabey others)


End file.
